Contentment
by MajinCammy
Summary: Just a little drabble about Arizona coming home after a long day.


Title: Contentment  
Pairing: Arizona/Callie  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Just a little drabble about Arizona coming home after a long day.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less.

It had been a long morning; a long morning which started with a shrieking pager and lead to entering the hospital five hours before her shift. It had been a really, super long morning which starred a temporary scrub nurse, due to one of her regulars being away on maternity leave, whom almost watched a seven year old bleed out in her operating room because she was so amazed by the amount of damage the young girl took. She survived, with very little help from said nurse. Then that long morning became an even longer afternoon. An afternoon where interns messed up charts, almost causing a three year old boy to overdose on a medication, and parents freaked out over minor surgeries, to the point security needed to be called.

If that wasn't bad enough, the long afternoon dragged into a terrible evening, where the seven year old realized she would never walk again, the three year old vomited all over her while she explained the situation to his parents, and then a pair of embarrassed parents apologized to her as she was finally making her way to the lobby. Then her pager sounded again and she was back in the OR, operating on a seventeen year old who sustained internal injuries after falling down the stairs of her apartment complex.

The worst part of this over twenty hour straight shift was that Callie had the day off. Arizona sighed as she began the short trek to their apartment complex. Today was supposed to have started with morning snuggles from her wife and daughter, then a six hour work day, ending with an evening where she and Callie had a relaxing dinner, since it was Mark's night with Sofia. Instead, she had worked herself to the bone and been on her feet all day and felt so tense that she was afraid she'd snap at some unsuspecting intern. Luckily, she made it out of there before that happened.

Opening the door to her apartment, she glanced at the clock and sighed when she saw it was after one in the morning and all the lights were off except the small light over the oven. The small light they left on so no one killed themselves as they walked through the dark apartment was a shining beacon as she stumbled out of her jacket and boots and just gave up and dropped everything where she stood. She was undressing as she worked her way through the silent apartment and into her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Arizona glanced at the bed and saw that her wife was sleeping on her back, snuggly under the covers. She was thankful she showered before leaving the hospital because all she wanted to do was get under those covers and cuddle with her wife. She threw off her shirt, pants and bra, and then grabbed a ribbed t-shirt that she loved the texture of and put it on before crawling under the covers. Callie will tease her about the lack of shorts in the morning, but she didn't care right now. All she wanted was the warmth of her wife.

Arizona slipped closer to Callie and the covered fell a bit and revealed a beautiful and bare chest to Arizona's eyes. She gasped at the site and felt a shiver of electricity soar directly to her clit. Callie was in bed naked, which meant that at some point of the night, she had been waiting for Arizona to get home and take advantage of her tired state. The thought caused a small grin to cross her lips as she scooted even closer to the glorious naked body next to her. She pressed her front against Callie's side and then placed the palm of her hand between Callie's breasts and slowly slid her hand down to her belly button, pushing the covers further down with her light touch.

Arizona simply loved Callie's body. She leaned down and pressed her lips softly to Callie's plump breast and grinned as the peak started to form. She blew a steady stream of air over it and glanced up at her wife, who had a small smile on her lips as she whimpered softly in her sleep. "You're so beautiful, Calliope," she whispered softly into the darkened room.

Her eyes were glued to her wife's body as she brought her hand back up to gently cup Callie's breast. She slid her index finger up from the bottom side of her breast and circled the tip before gently taking hold of it between her index finger and thumb. She rolled it gently while she pressed her lips to the opposite peak. Unable to help herself, she parted her lips so that her tongue could moisten her lips before lapping at Callie's nipple playfully.

Callie's body squirmed and she released a long sigh, but she slept through the ministrations. Arizona giggled softly, knowing her wife could sleep through a hurricane (that was a story that never ceased to make Arizona giggle). Suddenly, Arizona was definitely not feeling tired anymore. The grueling day lifted away and she felt at peace, surrounded in the darkness of her bedroom while loving her wife. Even in her sleep, Callie never failed to make Arizona feel safe and loved and at home.

"You should really wake up, Calliope, because I'm about to make you feel really good and if you don't wake up to enjoy it, my ego may not recover if you sleep through it," the grin on lips went unseen as she kissed Callie's nipple before pulling it between her lips and letting the tip of her tongue playfully tease the tip of the nipple. "Come on, Callie…" Arizona whined over Callie's nipple. She heard a grunt as Callie squirmed a bit more beneath her.

"Never one to make things easy," she said with a grin as she started kissing down Callie's chest. "Wake up, pretty lady…" she murmured as he lips grazed over Callie's navel, her tongue quickly slipping inside before sliding out and circling against the soft skin just beneath her navel. Arizona finally pulled the covers away from them both and left them in a heap behind her as she moved between Callie's legs, parting them to make room for herself as she kissed from Callie's navel and over the slit between her legs.

"Arizona…" the word was breathy and soft and it made Arizona quiver in excitement. She glanced up and saw Callie's beautiful brown eyes gazing down at her own blue eyes. The look over Callie's face was sleepy, but there was a lingering look of lust and love and it was being directed at Arizona and it felt like a beam of sunshine, warming her all over.

"Hi there," Arizona said with a wink before dipping her tongue between Callie's lower lips and pressing it within her before slowly dragging it up to her clip. Her tongue circled the sensitive bundle of nerves and she hummed happily as Callie's legs tensed and held her in place while she released a long, drawn out moan. "Someone is happy to be up," the words were spoken directly into Callie's center before Arizona's lips wrapped around her clit and she sucked it firmly.

"Oh…" Callie whimpered softly as her hips bucked against Arizona's mouth. "P-please don't stop."

Arizona decided actions would speak louder than words, so she pressed her tongue into Callie's clit as she sucked and eagerly stroked it. She brought her right hand to Callie's opening and let her index finger circle it before slowly pressing inward. Callie's hips bucked again and Arizona felt her heart race and her breath quicken. God, she loved this woman so much. She quickly added a second finger and pumped into Callie while her free hand reached up and laced itself with Callie's.

It didn't take long until Callie's quiet whimpers became drawn out moans and her entire body tensed in pure, unadulterated bliss before completely relaxing. Arizona lapped up Callie's sweetness, before crawling up her body. She pressed soft kisses along the way and then laid flat against Callie's body. She pressed her ear just above Callie's heart, which was still beating frantically, but slowly returning to its normal rhythm. She felt Callie's arms wrap around her and smiled at the deep breaths she was pushing into her lungs. "That was some wakeup call…"

Arizona didn't need to turn her head to know that Callie was smiling and happily content at the moment. She felt Callie's fingers running through her hair and nails gently scratching her scalp and let loose with a soft sound of pure satisfaction. Callie chuckled, "I am barely touching you and you sound like we have been going at it for hours."

"I had a long morning, afternoon, and night, so when I came home and found you naked in bed… Let's just say I'm feeling pretty amazing right now." She snuggled against Callie, but didn't lift her head. She felt her body lift as Callie's chest did when she laughed.

"I tried waiting up for you, but I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I got paged right as I was leaving and ended up in an OR again. All I could think about was coming home to you. I love you," the last sentiment was sighed out softly as Arizona finally closed her eyes, the soft beating of her wife's heart lulling her to sleep.

"I love you too," Callie responded, her fingers still gently stroking through Arizona's blonde locks. "Mind if I repay the favor?" she asked in the sultriest voice she could muster in her blissed out state, but silence was all that lingered in the air. "Arizona?" she asked again while trying to tilt her head to see why we wife wasn't responding. She smiled at the sight that greeted her eyes. Arizona seemed fully content and had fallen asleep. Callie held her close and pulled their blanket over them. Her last thoughts as she closed her eyes to sleep were how happy and content she felt and that she'd definitely repay the favor to her wife in the morning.


End file.
